


Correspondence

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've surpassed him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

“He was a cold man,” Henry utters, and his fingers are ink-smeared, lacking care as he surveys the tracery of fine calligraphy, “some might say he had a heart of stone, but I rather fancy he didn’t have one.”

Nicholas stills. He presses against Henry’s back, a warm, grounding weight, and kisses the back of his neck. “You’ve surpassed him.”

A pause. “Have I?”

“In matters of the heart, you are... a student, perhaps, but in the ways of the world? Of men, politics and their deviancy?” Mocking words, surely, and Nicholas laughs, vibrant. “There is no man quite like you.”


End file.
